


War is coming

by Prisca



Series: 100 Fandoms [8]
Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 04:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Markus has to make some difficult decisions.





	War is coming

**Author's Note:**

> written for: drabble_weekly (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: tired  
> written for: 100 Fandoms (Dreamwidth) - Prompt: war

Erin watched Markus slightly worried. „You are looking tired. When do you have slept for the last time?“

The young man turned around, smiling weakly. „This is not the time to sleep.“

„But you will break down when you don't rest at least now and then.“

„How can I rest, Erin? Soon enough I will send good people into a war, and not all of them will come back. It feels so wrong.“

She stepped closer, grabbing for his hand. „You have tried all to avoid this. You did convince a lot of people that there can only be a future if we all finally start to work together. But some are not interested in peace but in chaos. You don't have another chance than to stop them before they destroy everything you have worked for so hard.“

Markus squeezed her hand. „ It's good to know that you are at my side.“

„Always. And I'm not the only one. Everyone in the Mountain does believe in you because you gave us hope when everything seemed to be lost.“ She loosened her fingers from his. „You need to find some rest now, Markus, to be strong for the next days.“


End file.
